Viktor est très physique
by Violet Brownlock
Summary: Les premiers émois amoureux, sensuels et sexuels d'Hermione Granger ou comment rendre la coopération magique internationale des plus agréables. Attention, les chapitres vont crescendo !
1. Chapter 1

Viktor est très « physique »

Chapitre 1

K ou G

Elle ne pensait pas que ce garçon était aussi sérieux, aussi assidu dans ses études. Après tout, une belle carrière de joueur professionnel de Quidditch l'attendait, en témoignaient déjà ces filles ridicules qui le suivaient partout, son fan club. Curieusement, il ne semblait en avoir cure, l'habitude de la célébrité sans doute. Hermione, néanmoins, était légèrement agacée par les gloussements constants qui la gênaient dans son travail à la bibliothèque. Pouvait-il au moins s'asseoir un peu plus loin ? Il y avait assez de tables de libre !

Elle a été des plus surprises quand un soir, se décidant enfin, Viktor Krum l'invita au bal de Yule. Surprise aussi par sa timidité, lui le champion de Durmstrang, en quête de gloire éternelle. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle, n'était qu'une fille de Moldus. Comment lui, un sorcier au sang pur, élève de l'inquiétante et mystérieuse école Durmstrang pouvait s'intéresser à elle ?

Ils avaient depuis pris l'habitude de se voir régulièrement, et Hermione comprit à quel point Viktor était un être solitaire, portant sur ses épaules de trop lourdes charges. On attendait tant de lui ! Et il avait répondu à la plupart de ces attentes. Elle souriait en imaginant la réaction de tous quand ils sauraient, connaitraient le choix de sa partenaire. Quelle belle revanche en somme, contre Ron, ce goujat qui l'avait délaissée, contre Malefoy et tous ces serpentards transits d'admiration pour Krum, et plein de mépris la sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était ! Elle savourait d'avance ce plaisir !

En attendant, elle apprenait à mieux connaître Viktor, et si elle avait d'abord accepté son invitation par esprit de revanche, elle apprit à apprécier sa personnalité. Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, Krum était loin d'être bête ! Il ne perdait simplement pas son temps en vaines paroles, il était de ceux qui préféraient les actes aux mots, et l'écoute de l'autre avant de se mettre en avant. Cette modestie était vraiment étonnante de la part d'un champion.

Au fur et à mesure, Hermione se prit à mieux regarder Viktor et à tomber petit à petit sous son charme. Car si son physique pouvait d'abord sembler légèrement ingrat, il se dégageait de lui une virilité discrète, mais bien présente, qui troublait la jeune fille de quinze ans qu'elle était. Elle se surprit à espérer plus que de simples petites discussions, chuchotées, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de madame Pince. Cela lui laissait certes le temps de faire ses devoirs et recherches diverses, mais tout de même, elle restait de plus en plus tard, pour profiter de la tranquillité de la bibliothèque quasiment vide. Mais Viktor ne se décidait pas à aller plus loin qu'un doux sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elle attendait ce bal avec impatience, avait préparé à cet effet une très jolie robe, féminine à souhait, réfléchissait à sa coiffure. C'était si neuf, et si rare pour elle de penser à son apparence !

Et Viktor occupait toujours de plus en plus ses pensées, elle imaginait ses mains puissantes serrant étroitement sa taille, ce large torse tout près de sa poitrine, son regard posé sur elle, sa bouche vers laquelle il suffirait de se tendre, quand ils danseraient, ensemble.

Elle trouvait de plus en plus difficilement le sommeil, se tournait maintes fois dans son lit, tout en craignant de déranger celles qui partageaient son dortoir. Elle ne savait que faire de cette tension qui la prenait, ces pensées obsédantes et cette chaleur qui l'envahissaient. Elle ne savait encore nommer ce sentiment, ne pensait même pas à le faire. Car tout était neuf, et confus.

Il neigeait abondamment quand vint enfin le moment du bal. Harry et Ron avaient trouvé tant bien que mal une cavalière, et personne, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Hermione était resplendissante, et descendait, intimidée mais aussi ravie les marches qui menaient à la porte de la Grande Salle.

Une foule bigarrée était rassemblée là, et personne ne songeait encore à regarder dans sa direction. Hermione était prise d'un léger vertige, et se tenait à la rampe de marbre. Tout ceci semblait si étrange. Mais alors beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers lui, superbe dans son uniforme de gala. Et ces regards le suivirent jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Hermione avait l'impression de rêver et savourait son plaisir devant la stupéfaction de tous. Car Viktor la saluait comme le plus parfait des gentlemen avant de lui tendre son bras pour faire leur entrée dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres champions. Les joues d'Hermione avaient pris une teinte joliment accordée à sa robe…

Hermione sourit à ce souvenir, tout en s'étirant dans le lit. Du bal lui-même, elle se rappelait de la joie et de la tristesse mêlées. Un tourbillon de plaisir, de la colère, de la déception, des larmes, de la surprise.

Elle se décida à se lever, pour vite se rendre compte de la fraîcheur du matin. Elle ne portait rien, et d'ailleurs, n'avait pas songé à emmener quoique ce soit pour la nuit, quand elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents. Elle regarda Viktor, qui dormait encore. Il était venu à Londres pour les affaires de l'Ordre dont il était le contact en Bulgarie, et il avait préféré descendre dans un hôtel moldu, pour plus de discrétion. Il était encore très tôt, Hermione pouvait entendre passer les premiers bus. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, elle regarda par la fenêtre l'activité du petit matin, le distributeur de journaux, la camionnette du laitier. Ses parents la croyaient chez les Weasley, et d'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle était capable de transplaner, elle pouvait leur dire qu'elle était à Tombouctou sans qu'ils trouvent ça bizarre. Elle sourit, mais elle appréciait vraiment la tolérance et l'ouverture d'esprit de ses parents, car ce n'était pas évident d'apprendre que sa fille était sorcière et de pouvoir s'adapter en conséquence. Par chance, ils avaient sympathisé avec les Weasley, grâce à la curiosité et la gentillesse d'Arthur. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable de leur avoir menti la veille au soir, mais ne se doutait pas à cet instant qu'elle passerait la nuit avec Viktor.

Hermione frissonna, et se décida à se réfugier à nouveau sous la couette, puis se blottit contre Viktor. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement, il avait ce don de la faire se sentir femme, de toutes les manières, et ceci dès le début, Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle avait perdu tant de temps à espérer quoique ce soit de Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

_Une panne internet peut avoir du bon. J'ai enfin pu trouver et prendre le temps d'ecrire la suite. J'ai aussi reussi a me depatouiller avec microsoft word, qui est en version chinoise sur mon ordi, et ai pu ecrire en version "anglaise", mais sans accents du coup._

_Vos reviews m'ont fait extremement plaisir. Je vous remercie toutes.._

Chapitre 3

R

Ron avait ete terriblement maladroit, empote pour tout dire. Mais par chance, Viktor avait eu le temps de faire decouvrir a la jeune sorciere des tresors de sensualite, de l'initier aux merveilles des caresses, a la chaleur des baisers. Ron n'avait plus qu'a achever un travail bien entame, face a une jeune fille deja bien experimentee, et peu farouche. Merci qui ?

Hermione rit doucement en se rappelant la tete de Ron en la voyant le chevaucher sans hesitation. C'etait a se demander qui depucelait l'autre ! Et puis Ron, a part des flirts pousses avec Lavande, n'y connaissait pas grand-chose.

Hermione caressa le dos muscle de Viktor, marque ca et la par quelques cicatrices, tant dues a la guerre qu'au quidditch. Sa peau brune etait douce et ferme. Les mains d'Hermione descendirent plus bas, glissant sur les hanches etroites, puis se dirigeant vers les fesses bien galbees. Viktor grogna et elle se demanda s'il dormait encore ou si c'etait de plaisir. Mais les bruits de la ville se firent plus nombreux et plus forts. La jeune femme soupira, l'heure de se lever approchait, et meme en transplanant directement devant leur lieu de rendez-vous, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se laisser (encore...Hermione rougissait de son appetit) aller a la bagatelle. Et puis Hermione detestait etre en retard, le devoir avant tout...enfin...difficile de se concentrer sur la chose quand on a d'autres obligations. Elle se leva donc pour se preparer cette fois, quand Viktor, se retournant encore a moitie endormi, laissa voir une splendide erection. La pauvre Hermione etait au supplice et son sens du devoir etait rudement mis a l'epreuve !

Le rendez-vous etait au 12 square Grimaud, siege de l'Ordre, 8 heures 30. A peine le temps d'etre pret et de prendre un petit dejeuner. Hermione se rappela tout d'un coup qu'elle etait affamee !


	4. Chapter 4

_Gaeriel, voici enfin des dialogues !_

Le 12 square Grimaud avait change, la decoration en etait moins sinistre que la premiere fois qu'elle y fut entree.

Ils descendirent a la cuisine, qui, a vrai dire commencait a etre etroite. Car aux anciens, Minerva, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Maugrey, Arthur et Molly, Bill, Charlie, s'etait ajoutee la nouvelle generation, des membres de l'AD pour la plupart. Et comme dans tout groupe ou on se rencontre, des couples s'etaient formes. Ainsi etaient presents Bill et Fleur, nouvellement maries, Hagrid et Olympe, mais aussi Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna. Et pour couronner le tout, Hermione etait arrivee en compagnie de Viktor, comme s'ils formaient un couple eux-memes, si on considerait le violent desir qui les avait pousses dans les bras l'un de l'autre la veille au soir comme un lien suffisant. Mais Ron etait seul...

Minerva Mac Gonnagal couvait cette assemblee d'un oeil attendri. Dumbledore manquait a tous, la guerre faisait rage, et pourtant la vie continuait.

Des la reunion terminee, Ginny se precipita vers Hermione, l'air rayonnant et avide. Elle l'entraina de suite dans un petit salon du premier etage.

« Mais dis-donc cachotiere, tu ne nous avais pas dit ! Ou plutot, tu ne m'avais rien dit. » Precisa-t-elle d'un air volontairement boudeur.

« Dis quoi ? Il n'y avait rien a dire.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne vas pas me raconter d'histoire Hermione. Il te couvait d'un tel regard tout le long de la reunion. Il t'aurait mangee toute crue. Veinarde ! »

Hermione rougit mais reprit :

« Il n'y avait rien a dire Ginny, J'avais juste des nouvelles de lui de loin en loin, jusqu'a hier soir ou j'ai recu un hibou m'invitant a le rencontrer a Londres. Nous avons dine ensemble et puis voila...

-Oui, et puis voila, vous etes arrives ensemble ce matin. Ne vas pas me dire qu'il t'a aussi invitee pour le petit dej quand meme ? »

Ginny lui lanca un sourire coquin, puis :

« Raconte, raconte, raconte ! » Elle en sautait presque sur place d'excitation.

« C'est interdit au moins de dix-huit ans, en tout cas chez les Moldus.

-Hum...Je te ferai dire mademoiselle la prefete, que tu n'as pas toi-meme dix-huit ans.

-Ma vie intime ne te concerne pas Ginny, tu es obsedee ma parole !

-Ah bon ? Ce n'etait pas si terrible que ca alors ? repondit Ginny d'un air volontairement decu.

-Non, enfin si, enfin c'etait pas mal...du tout. » Hermione etait rouge comme une pivoine devant l'air positivement ravi de Ginny.

« Ah, je prefere ca. Le contraire m'aurait etonne. Mais vous etes alles vite en besogne tous les deux.

-Notre relation ne date pas d'hier.

-Ca je savais, que tu etais sortie avec lui il y a trois ans, mais...tu ne vas pas me dire que...

Hermione aquieca du menton.

-Hermione ! Et tu ne m'avais rien dit, la non plus !

-Tu etais encore plus jeune que maintenant, et puis j'etais assez bouleversee comme ca, je n'avais pas envie d'etaler ce que je considerais comme un secret.

-Ne me prends pas pour une gourde, j'etais deja assez informee a l'epoque, avec les numeros de « Sorciere perverse » de mes mes frangins. »

Devant les yeux ecarquilles d'Hermione, Ginny precisa

« Ben oui, Fred et George les avaient planques dans leur chambre. Ma mere etait folle quand elle les avait trouves ! Ils ont eu droit a un drole de savon de sa part et a un sermon de la part de notre pere.

-Oui, enfin bon, la pornographie n'est pas ce qu'on peut considerer comme une source d'information fiable. Et puis elle vehicule une image de la femme deplorable et humiliante. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. C'etait tout Hermione ca, faire la lecon en plein milieu d'une conversation qui se preparait a etre palpitante.

« Ne detourne pas la conversation Hermione. Je suis assez grande maintenant, pour ce qui s'est passe cette nuit et il y a quelques annees.

-Oh, tu sais , nous n'etions pas alles jusqu'au bout

-Mais vous etes alles plus loin qu'un simple baiser, non ? »

Hermione repondit juste par un sourire, et Ginny battit des mains.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ndr : J'ai pris le parti de ne pas donner d'accent a Viktor, pour deux raisons. D'abord je ne connais pas le bulgare et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui donner un accent incorrect, et de plus, rien n'a empeche Viktor de perfectionner son anglais (non, il n'a pas fait un stage chez Gringotts, ni pris de cours particuliers avec Bill...attendez, un slash Bill/Viktor, ca vous interresse ?)_

_Bon la, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet, un lemon (mon premier en fait) ! Donc :_

_Rating : NC17 ! _

« Tu sais que nous avions l'habitude de nous voir a la bibliotheque, c'etait devenu notre lieu de rendez-vous, et puis, apres la deuxieme tache, celle ou j'etais designee comme la plus precieuse a son coeur, notre relation a pris une autre tournure. On ne se contentait plus de se parler et de faire nos devoirs. On arrivait a avoir des moments pour se retrouver entre les rayons, mais il fallait toujours faire attention a ne pas se faire pincer par Pince. » (ndr : Il fallait que je la place celle-la !)

Hermione se souvenait...

Ils etaient installes face a face, a la meme table, a essayer de se concentrer sur leur travail, et a garder le silence. Ils se lancaient de temps en temps des regards, des sourires, mais c'etait insuffisant. Alors Viktor prit la main d'Hermione, et lui fit comprendre qu'il desirait quitter la table. Elle le suivit entre deux rayons charges de livres poussiereux d'arithmancie, un endroit tres calme qui interressait peu les eleves, a l'etonnement d'Hermione. Viktor prit la jeune fille par la taille et la serra contre lui. Hermione etait intimidee, mais savait bien ou il voulait en venir, elle decida de laisser faire. Viktor laissa ses doigts jouer dans la chevelure epaisse d'Hermione, puis lui caressa la nuque, l'arriere des oreilles. Hermione frissonait, elle ne savait pas que les oreilles etaient si sensibles. Viktor continua d'ailleurs a les caresser, les plis, les lobes. Hermione fermait les yeux de plaisir, goutant chaque effleurement. Viktor sourit en la voyant si sensible et si receptive. Il osa alors poser ses levres sur celles de la jeune anglaise, qui les gardaient entrouvertes, deja prete a plus. Il appuya alors plus fermemement, puis sucota doucement les levres, avant des les entrouvrir encore plus avec la langue. Hermione avait passe ses bras autour de son cou, et maintenait la tete de Viktor. Le baiser etait deja plus profond, plus insistant, et sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait passe une jambe derriere celle de Viktor. Celui-ci dirigea ses levres dans le cou de la sorciere qui eut a peine le temps de reprimer un gemissement. C'etait tellement bon. Leur respiration s'etait deja acceleree, quand Viktor se rendit compte de l'embarras dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'ecarta legerement d'Hermione, de crainte qu'elle ne le remarque. C'est alors qu'il fit attention au regard d'Hermione, les pupilles dilatees, implorant. Il ne voulut y resister, mais l'endroit etait mal choisi.

« Et bien-sur, a l'epoque nous ignorions l'existence de la salle sur demande, sinon nous nous y serions precipites ! lanca Hermione a Ginny.

A la place, nous avions reussi a nous eclipser dehors, sous les arbres, pas tres loin du lac et a dejouer les ruses de Rusard » (ndr : Celle-la il fallait aussi que je la place ！).

Le vent soufflait doucement et faisait jouer le bruissement des feuilles des arbres. La lune presque pleine donnait une lumiere suffisante pour que le lumos ne soit pas necessaire. Ils trouverent un endroit tranquille derriere un bosquet. Une douce odeur fraiche d'herbe nouvelle rappelait que le printemps venait de commencer. Les boutons de fleur eteint deja prets, et s'ouvriraient bientot.

Viktor sans attendre saisit Hermione et la tint contre un arbre ou il l'embrassa passionement. Hermione acceuillit ce baiser avec joie et impatience. Il fut long, au point qu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Hermione tendit sa tete en arriere, offrant sa gorge a la bouche du Bulgare. Viktor grogna de plaisir tout en lui sucant la base du cou et entraina sa douce amie au pied de l'arbre, pour ensuite s'allonger sur elle, les mains caressant les hanches et les cuisses par dessus la sage jupe plissee de l'uniforme. Il ne se souciait deja plus qu'Hermione sente son desir, mais encore de son desir a elle d'aller plus loin. Il plongeait regulierement ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il y lisait excitation, crainte, curiosite. Tout cela mele. Car il savait, se doutait qu'Hermione etait encore vierge. Il etait dechire entre son envie de la prendre tout de suite et celle de respecter son inexperience, de ne pas la brusquer. Ses mains se glisserent sous son chandail, sortirent les pans du chemisier de la jupe, pour ensuite le deboutonner, juste au nivau du nombril. Il decouvrit le ventre blanc d'Hermione, le caressa, puis l'embrassa, sa langue s'attardant au creux du nombril. Aucun mot n'etait prononce, ne se faisaient entendre que leur deux souffles, qui allaient s'accelerant, de plus en plus fort.

Les mains du jeune homme remonterent sous le chemisier et atteignirent le soutien-gorge. Il prit les deux seins, pas encore parvenus a leur plenitude, d'Hermione, mais retira ses mains pour enlever le chandail, puis deboutonna completement le chemisier. Il s'arreta un moment, considerant la passivite d'Hermione. Les yeux de la jeune fille petillaient de desir, et clairement, elle attendait la suite. Il dirigea alors ses gestes, lui fit deboutonner sa blouse et caresser son torse nu. Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient legerement, effleurant a peine sa peau. Il pensa alors qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'excitation pour surmonter sa timidite. Sans attendre, il retira son soutien-gorge, revelant sa jeune poitrine a la lumiere de la lune. Il la caressa, doucement d'abord, entierement, avant de commencer a pincer les tetons deja dresses. Hermione gemit et ecarta spontanement les jambes. Viktor se pencha et sucota le bout de ses seins, liberant ainsi ses mains qui s'egarerent sous la jupe, la soulevant jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Hermione caressa plus fermement le dos de Viktor, remontant a sa nuque, puis allant sur ses epaules, pour redescendre sur le torse, et, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, lui caressa les tetons. Viktor commencait a se sentir terriblement a l'etroit. Il se redressa, et prenant la main d'Hermione, la dirigea sur son entrejambe, a l'endroit meme ou une bosse aparraissait. La jeune sorciere retira sa main immediatement, genee, un peu effrayee aussi.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal et arreterai quand tu me le diras. » Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, et compris qu'elle etait encore libre de choisir. Neanmoins, Viktor finit de se deshabiller, n'insistant pas pour qu'Hermione l'y aide. En fait, celle-ci ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle et regardait avidement son penis dresse. Elle s'approcha de lui, et osa y poser sa main, pour le caresser doucement, l'effleurer du bout des doigts. « Oh Hermione ! » entendit-elle dans un souffle. C'etait tellement plus excitant qu'une franche et directe empoignade, bien qu'il en vint a vouloir aussi cela. Il faisait tout son possible pour se retenir, il avait encore tant d'envies. Viktor saisit la main d'Hermione pour la faire arreter. Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait plus, et enleva ce qui lui restait, sa jupe, son slip, chaussettes et chaussures. Nue , entierement, sentant le souffle du vent sur sa peau, l'humidite de l'air, la clarte de l'astre de la nuit luisant sur son corps. Elle ressemblait a une nymphe, a une fee, apparue pour perdre un pauvre mortel. Mais le pauvre mortel avait encore de la resource et allongea la fee sur l'herbe ou pointait deja la rosee, lui caressa les cuisses pour ensuite les ecarter, puis se pencha sur elle, caressa sa douce toison brune, et la lisiere de ses levres, appuya doucement sur le clitoris a demi dresse, pour ensuite y plonger sa tete. Hermione en eut une exclamation de surprise. La langue explorait deja les replis de son sexe, pour aller jusqu'a se perdre a l'entree de son vagin. Hermione gemit bruyament, se cambra pour recevoir encore plus . Viktor remonta vers le clitoris qu'il sucota, aspira, titilla, tout en continuant d'une main a caresser les fesses de sa belle, tout en la penetrant avec un doigt, jouant avec son sexe, faisant durer le plaisir. Hermione empoigna les cheveux de son amant, puisque c'etait bien ainsi qu'elle pouvait le considerer a present, maintenait sa tete entre ses cuisses, et un frisson la parcouru toute entiere, une vague de plaisir plus fort que tout plaisir. Un cri, un chant de joie et d'amour monta dans sa gorge et explosa. Des larmes perlerent au coin de ses paupieres. « Oh Viktor ! » Il se releva, ne pouvant plus attendre, se masturba pour se liberer. Il avait pris son temps juste pour ca, pour n'avoir plus le temps de la penetrer. La jeune fille regarda avec etonnement le jaillissement opalin, et la beaute de Viktor en train de jouir.

_Ca vous a plu ? Faites-le moi savoir ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer :** Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum, tout comme Ginny Weasley, ont etes crees par J.K. Rowling. Ces personnages m'inspirent pour ecrire des fanfictions. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, juste du plaisir._

_Pairing : Viktor/Hermione_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rating :PG_

_Musique d'ecriture : Indochine : Alice et June, Placebo : Once More With Feeling_

Chapitre 6 :

Une pluie froide s'abattait sur les rues londonniennes. Hermione et Viktor coururent se refugier sous l'auvent d'une epicerie.

« Et bien pour faire du tourisme c'est un peu fichu . se desola Hermione. Bien-sur, on pourrait aller au British Museum, c'est superbe... »

Elle leva les yeux vers Viktor, et a son sourire moqueur, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller dans un musee.

« La pluie ne me derange pas, Hermy, meme celle-la. J'aime etre avec toi, de tout facon. Avec un parapluie, ca devrait aller.

Ils continuerent sous l'averse. Tout contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur, elle frissonna encore. Le temps avait passe et pourtant, l'alchimie operait toujours. Etait-ce seulement physique, ou etait-ce plus, elle verrait bien. Mais pour le moment, elle profitait de chaque instant. Elle s'amusait encore au souvenir de la tete de Ginny quand elle lui avait raconte sa premiere fois avec lui ! Elle se troubla aussi a celui de l'etincelle d'excitation provoquee par le recit dans les prunelles vertes. Ginny la furie, elle aussi, avait du temperament. Hermione n'avait pourtant pas eu le temps de lui raconter les retrouvailles avec Viktor, beaucoup plus torrides...

Un hibou inattendu etait arrive cet apres-midi la. Un fier grand duc qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A sa patte, une lettre, ou plutot un simple message.

« Je suis a Londres pour affaires, voudrais-tu passer la soiree avec moi ? V. »

Le coeur d'Hermione s'emballa. Elle savait bien-sur qui etait ce V, mais n'osait le croire. « A Londres pour affaires », et elle savait bien de quelles affaires il s'agissait, l'Ordre. Elle-meme avait recu sa convocation pour le lendemain et ne pensait transplaner pour Londres qu'au matin. Le message etait court et mysterieux, sans doute pour des raisons de securite. Elle s'empressa de repondre. L'attente etait difficile, elle guettait sans cesse a la fenetre, qu'elle n'osait ouvrir pourtant. On etait quand meme en novembre. Au coucher du soleil, elle entendit enfin le bruit caracteristique d'un bec cognant le carreau.

La nuit etait tombee, et Hermione attendait. Elle avait ete ponctuelle, comme a son habitude, mais elle ne voyait pas de visage familier. Puis, elle distingua parmi les passants une silhouette aux larges epaules. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle revu ? Deux ans et demi. Comme le temps passe vite ! Comme le temps passe lentement... Elle n'avait jamais oublie Viktor, ni ses mains, ni sa bouche, ni tout le reste, mais avait tente de se convaincre que seule l'amitie les unissait a present. Elle avait tout fait pour se persuader que Ron et elle etaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Las...Ils avaient fini par rompre, fatigues de disputes continuelles.

Il etait la, en face d'elle. Hermione leva son regard a la rencontre de celui de Viktor. Ils se regarderent ainsi sans un mot, sans savoir quoi dire. Viktor saisit le mains d'Hermione.

« Tu as change, mais je te reconnais, Hermione.

-J'espere avoir change en mieux au moins.

-Avant, maintenant, je t'ai toujours trouvee jolie. »

Elle n'en esperait pas tant. Elle sourit sans savoir quoi repondre. Lui retourner le compliment ? Il n'avait pas change, a part son regard.

-Tu sais tres bien t'habiller a la mode moldue, tu n'as fait aucune erreur.

En effet, Viktor, en jean, pull over et veste, aurait pu etre confondu avec n'importe quel jeune Moldu. Hermione pouffa soudainement, et devant les yeux ronds de Viktor, elle lui raconta un de ses souvenirs de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, ce vieux sorcier en chemise de nuit a fleurs.

«Oh, et excuse-moi, je t'avais imagine un moment habille comme ca ! » Viktor eclata de rire, et entourant les epaules d'Hermione, il l'entraina dans la rue. La tension legere du debut s'etait dissipee.

« Je commence a avoir faim.

-Je connais un endroit sympa, ca te dirait, de la cuisine indienne ?

-Je veux bien essayer. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en manger.

-Et nous aurons une table tranquille ou nous pourrons discuter. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer** : Viktor Krum et Hermione Granger ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la creation de J.K. Rowling, mais je ne peux m'empecher de rever a leur histoire et a vouloir en dire plus que livre et film reunis. Pardonnez cette faiblesse, qui de toute facon ne me fait pas gagner une mornille._

Chapitre 7

Pairing :Viktor/Hermione

Genre: Romance

Rating : T ou PG13

Les rues etaient animees, clubs, bars, et cinemas attiraient encore leur lot de clients, et les lumieres des enseignes se refletaient sur les trottoirs humides.

Hermione et Viktor marchaient cote a cote, sans se presser, profitant autant que possible de cette soiree. Le repas avait ete bon, et l'ambiance du restaurant intime et invitant au reve a la fois. Hermione avait un pincement au coeur en considerant tous ces Moldus insouciants, riant, s'amusant sans se douter du danger qui les guettait, sans connaitre la guerre secrete qui se deroulait en ce moment meme. Les recents attentats dans le metro ont ete mis sur le compte de fanatiques religieux. Ils etaient bien commis par des fanatiques au service d'un gourou psychopathe, mais pas ceux que les Moldus imaginaient. Aucune mesure de securite aux frontieres et dans les aeroports ne pourrait empecher le soudain transplanage d'une horde de Mangemorts en plein centre-ville.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de Viktor, qui le remarqua et lui tendit son bras en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas tres envie de se separer tout de suite, et avaient pris un detour pour retourner a l'hotel ou logeait le sorcier. Mais malgre tout, ils avaient fini par y arriver.

Tenant les mains d'Hermione, Viktor se preparait en entrer dans le hall du petit hotel. Ils etaient dans une petite rue tranquille, un peu a l'ecart. Ils se regardaient, sans se decider a se quitter.

Comment jouer la comedie apres tout ? Ils avaient l'un de l'autre des souvenirs tres intimes, et delicieux. Hermione avait change, bien-sur. Comment ne pas l'etre entre quinze et dix-huit ans ? Ses cheveux epais avaient pousse et tombaient a present sur ses reins. Ses formes etaient plus marquees, et elle avait grandi, tout simplement. Viktor se sentit un peu gene d'avoir partage les plaisirs avec la si jeune fille qu'elle etait, presque une enfant. Il attrapa une meche de ses cheveux bruns et la fit jouer entre ses doigts, puis effleura sa joue. Hermione le regardait faire, se laissait faire. Mais elle n'avait plus la timidite d'avant, elle leva la main vers le visage de Viktor et l'attira vers elle, posant un baiser sur ses levres. Ce n'aurait pu etre qu'un simple baiser d'au revoir, juste en souvenir du temps ou ils etaient amants, mais Viktor se saisit a nouveau des levres de la jeune femme, pour l'embrasser tout a fait. La chaleur envahit a nouveau le ventre d'Hermione, comme avant. Il passa un bras derriere son dos, et la poussa doucement contre le mur, sa main la caressait au niveau de la taille, et au creux des reins, sans toutefois oser descendre plus bas. Elle, repondait avidement en se collant a lui, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en caressant sa nuque.

Pourtant Viktor se recula, et contempla le visage d'Hermione, etonnee de cette interruption, d'un air hesitant. Au point ou ils etaient, il n'y avait que deux choix. Et il n'osait pas proposer ouvertement ce qui le tentait le plus. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Il craignait de passer pour un goujat qui l'avait juste invitee ce soir la pour coucher avec elle.

Hermione reprenait doucement son souffle, et levant son visage, lisait dans les prunelles noires l'hesitation et la gene. Il cherchait ses mots a l'evidence. Lesquels ?

« Desole Hermione, je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arreter la. Mais c'etait tres agreable. » ?

Rentrer toute seule ？Hermione ne voulait meme pas y penser.

Pour que ces mots ne soient jamais prononces, elle prit donc la main de Viktor et l'entraina a sa suite vers l'entree de l'hotel, tout en lui glissant un clin d'oeil.

Clin d'oeil a l'excellente serie de Jean M. Auel, Les Enfants de la Terre.


End file.
